Unexpected 'Dis'Appointment
by Lady Raritatum
Summary: "HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat announced. Harmonie's heart sank."...I guess I'm not anything special." -OC oneshot. bit of backstory on my character; she appears elsewhere in my work.-


**A/N: Hello, Lady Raritatum here! This is a oneshot fic about my OC Harmonie Clarkson. She appears in one of my other stories, "Befriending a Badger," in which she meets Snape and...well if you want to find out, go read it.(: Anyway, I decided to write this one to explain a little bit about who she is and why she is the way she is and what her life is about, in part. R&R please&thankyou, and enjoy!**

* * *

Harmonie Clarkson bounced on her toes as she stood for the first time in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. She, along with all the other first years, were gathered around for the Sorting Ceremony. Anticipation and excitement was visible on everyone's faces. She looked over to her twin sister, Melodie, who looked, of course, extremely nervous. They both wanted to be in Ravenclaw – just like their mother. Adoptive mother, that is. Harmonie figured she would be okay with getting placed in Gryffindor, though, too, like her (also adoptive) father. Melodie, however, would probably leave Hogwarts before her time there even truly began if she was placed anywhere else. Harmonie smiled softly, remembering their conversation on the train earlier: _"It's imperative I get placed in Ravenclaw! Oh, imagine the horror to be in another house – what if I got Slytherin? How disastrous! I'd simply DIE! Do you suppose the Sorting Hat takes your personal opinions and preferences into consideration? Oh, dear, I hope it does...surely, it must...oh, dear..."_ Melodie always was a bit neurotic about things. But honestly, what eleven-year-old goes around saying words like "imperative?" Harmonie stifled a giggle – her sister had nothing to worry about.

She snapped back to attention when Melodie's name was called. The hat had scarcely touched her head when it announced proudly, "RAVENCLAW!" Melodie beamed and nearly skipped to her house table. Then it was Harmonie's turn.

She walked up to the stool in what felt like slow motion. She sat down, and then...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the Sorting Hat announced. Harmonie's heart sank.

She glanced over to her sister, who looked as astonished as she herself felt. She put a small smile on her face as she walked over to join the table of cheering Hufflepuffs. She greeted the other first years near her and listened politely to their dinner conversation; she didn't participate. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts of what on earth had happened...

**–xXx–**

The next morning, a letter was dropped to Harmonie over breakfast. The writing on the outside wasn't that of her parents'. She opened it, curious to see who would send her a letter so soon. The script was spidery and it was written in a deep purple ink. She skimmed the letter, saw the signature, and, shocked, reread it to make sure she saw it correctly. She had.

The note was from the headmaster. Dumbledore had requested to see her in his office later that evening.

**–xXx–**

Harmonie had a difficult time focusing on her classes for the duration of the day, which elicited a sharp, though brief, reprimand from Professor McGonagall, as well as some words in a few other classes. By dinnertime, Harmonie was so nervous, she could scarcely eat. _It was only the first day; what could she possibly have done to warrant a meeting with the headmaster?_

**–xXx–**

"Come in."

Harmonie walked timidly into Dumbledore's office, astounded by the plethora of gadgets and sheer number of books filling the room. She looked to Dumbledore then, who smiled warmly and said, "Won't you sit down, my dear?" She sat.

For a minute they sat in silence; Harmonie growing more anxious by the second. She opened her mouth to speak, when Dumbledore asked, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you here, yes?" Harmonie closed her mouth and nodded. He continued, "It has come to my attention that you were...disappointed in your house placement."

"How did you...er, who said...?"

The headmaster smiled again, blue eyes twinkling. "Ah, my dear, that is for me to know and for you to guess at. But that's correct, is it not?"

Harmonie hesitated. "Well-" she began.

Dumbledore nodded encouragingly. "I'm listening."

"Well, see, I don't know if you know...you probably do, but...since I'm adopted, my sister and I both, we don't know who our real parents are, and so we have no idea about our magical background. Mum's a Ravenclaw, and Da a Gryffindor, and our brother Braden in Slytherin...not that that really matters, us being adopted...but that doesn't really matter at all, though I know families tend to go together, but my adopted family is proof that _that's_not always the case... So I've always known I could really be anywhere, and I had my whole family as an example. Mum's incredibly smart, and Da would do anything to keep us all safe, and even Braden isn't all that bad – he's one of those rare good Slytherins, just intent on becoming Minister or something someday, and I bet he can do it, too; he's always been the coolest and most popular of his friends. All those houses always seemed so awesome and I never heard anything about a Hufflepuff doing something great. Ever." she paused for a moment, and then continued, quieter. "I just wanted to be a brave Gryffindor, or a brilliant Ravenclaw, or a cool Slytherin. But Hufflepuff? I guess...I guess I'm not anything special."

As she'd said this, she'd cast her eyes ashamedly down to the floor. Presently, she brought her gaze back up to meet that of her kindly headmaster. He rose, hands clasped in front of him, and strolled over to where Fawkes was perched. He was quiet a moment, and then began to speak.

"Allow me to tell you something. There was a girl I had as a student once. It was quite some time ago, before I was headmaster. She, not unlike you, was unexpectedly sorted into Hufflepuff. However, her story is different than that which you have told me a moment ago.

"This girl was an interesting case – one of the most curious hat-stalls I've been witness to. When the Hat was placed on her head, it told her what it was thinking. "Hmm," the Hat said, "you're a special one, indeed. I see you would do well in Ravenclaw; your mind is quite sharp. But you're skilled as well as bright, you are destined to do great things, and with your temperament you would be a valuable asset to Slytherin house. And yet – there's an incredible store of untapped bravery and pride, classic traits of a Gryffindor..." It muddled over its dilemma for a moment before it finally asked the confused girl where she thought she would best belong. And do you know what she said?

""Well, Hat, sir," she began, "you said I was brave, and I know many a great witch has come from Gryffindor – I'd be delighted if I were to join their ranks. Yet you also can see my love for knowledge – I would thoroughly enjoy belonging to Ravenclaw, where I'm certain I would learn the most I possibly could. And even though Slytherin carries the darkest reputation, they do have redeeming qualities; I'd hold my head high if you told me I belonged there. So you see, dear Hat, sir, I have no clearer an answer than you! Why don't you just put me in your favorite house? I'll be pleased regardless of which it is."

"Hearing this, the Sorting Hat was pleased. "Yes, of course, _that_ is where you belong. I was beginning to suspect, and what you've said only confirms it. You see each house as an equal; none would please you more than another, nor would one displease you. You, naturally, belong in Hufflepuff!" The Hat had finally announced her rightful place. She grinned widely and, though a bit surprised, was incredibly pleased. The Hufflepuff table cheered loudly for her, this incredible hat-stall. The girl was most genial in telling me all of this later the next day after class – I could scarcely contain my curiosity as to what had occurred, and held her a few moments to find out. I was quite interested to hear it – and immediately I agreed with what the Hat had said, that she would do great things. I didn't know what, of course, but I could tell from the outset she was a skilled one."

Dumbledore paused, and Harmonie took the opportunity to inquire, "Who was she, headmaster? And what was it she did?"

The headmaster smiled again. "She became one of the most crucial people helping me fight against Grindelwald back in the days of the Global Wizarding War. There were some things I simply couldn't have accomplished without her immense help."

"But who was she, sir?"

"Ah, ah. Her name escapes me just now. But come to think of it, she did look a great deal like you..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Harmonie was quick to see his meaning. "Do you mean...could she have been...was she–?"

His eyes twinkled knowingly at her, as if he knew something he didn't want to say aloud. "Oh, dear me, it's getting late! I can't have you out past hours, you can't be getting in trouble in just your first week! And I would hate for Hufflepuff House to lose points on my account. You'd best be off, my dear."

Harmonie realized it was an official dismissal. She thanked Dumbledore and quietly bid him good-night. Making her way down to the Hufflepuff common room, she allowed herself to be fully absorbed in thought. _If that's who he really meant, then she's...and I'm...wow._ Suddenly, she found herself more proud to be a badger than she would have ever expected.

* * *

**A/N: So hit up that review button, and let me know what you think! D'you like her? Think I should put her in more stories? Think I should change or add some detail? Let me know! And if you have any questions, I'd be glad to answer them! :)  
**


End file.
